retrouvailles
by yosei-veilleuse
Summary: nepeta et equius se retrouvent dans le monde onirique... (faites pas attention à la notation, je comprends pas ce que c'est, mais z'inquiétez pas c juste mignon)


**première (toute petite) fanfic: nepeta x Equius**

**J'ai eu l'idée grâce à un dessin d'une amie (super évidement) qui se reconnaîtra DoONC**

**Chez lez morts, equius trouve nepeta et s'excuse **_**….. !**_

**A lire lentement svp. j'espère qu'elle vous plairas.  
**

Elle reposa la craie rouge sur le sol et se recula de quelques pas de velours pour contempler son nouveau mur de ship onirique.

Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Meulin il y a déjà un moment, mais le temps s'écoulait différemment dans ce monde. C'était déjà compliqué pour le chat qu'elle était de prendre conscience du temps, si en plus celui-ci n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

Elle gronda dans son manteau, ce qui fit résonner la pierre de la petite salle rectangulaire.

Elle avait tenté de reproduire ses amis sur un mur gris d'environ quatre mètres de large, son ancêtre y compris. Nepeta devait se l'avouer, elle l'aimait bien, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de l'inviter à construire son mur ensemble, dans la mesure où les ship de Meulin l'insupportait et ne connaissaient pas de limites !

Elle fut subitement attirée par un bruit discret.

Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Peu importe la faiblesse de ce son, elle l'entendrait même avec un train en marche à côté cette _forte_ et douce respiration.

Equius s'éclaircit la gorge : « Hum, Nepeta, est-ce toi ? »

« ROAaaarrrrrrrrrrrr ! » fit, elle en se jetant sur lui, espérant vainement le plaquer au sol, bien qu'il ne recula pas d'un muscle. Seul sa peau devint plus luisante sous la faible lumière nacrée qui semblait mystérieusement venir de partout à la fois.

Nepeta, toujours agrippé à Equius, le nez plongé dans le creux de son cou puissant, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, en signe de satisfaction, elle se mit à ronronner. Mais lui ne bougeait pas, ses bras étaient raides et immobiles près de lui.

« Equius, t'étais où, tu m'as manqué ! »

Son regard s'assombrit et il murmura : « Désolé »

Les ronronnements redoublèrent d'intensité.

« J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. C'est à cause de mon incompétence que tu es dans cet état, j'aurais du avoir la force de protéger ceux qui me sont chères, si seulement j'avais pu faire face au sang supérieur, si j'avais…. », il parlait de plus en plus vite, reprenant à peine sa respiration lorsqu'il fut coupé par des ronronnements si bruyant qu'il ne s'entendait plus parler, Nepeta le serrait très fort. Il était gêné de ne pas pouvoir la serrer en retour, de peur de la briser, ce qui le faisait transpirer encore plus.

"Hum yeux, Nepeta risquaient bless ... mmmmmph! »

Soudain, elle l'embrassa.

Il avait l'habitude qu'elle le prenne par surprise, souvent, elle sautait sur lui quand il travaillait sur ses robots.

Et cette fois plus fortement que les précédentes, elle le surprit. Beaucoup, longtemps…. il transpira de plus belle, tétanisé, plus immobile qu'une statue.

Puis elle finit par se reculer doucement, elle ne souriait pas comme à son habitude (si lointaine habitude). Non, elle semblait sérieuse, elle le regardait fixement. Ses yeux comme deux immenses lunes laiteuses.

« Comment son visage peut-il être aussi expressif avec ses yeux sans pupilles ? » se demanda-t-il.

Nepeta avait ce don, c'était comme un second langage pour elle, Equius était le seul à pouvoir le traduire, un langage sans paroles, rien que ses yeux.

Il y vit d'abord de la colère, la colère qui l'avait envahit quand elle avait vu la silhouette inanimée d'Equius, la colère quand sa vision avait été submergé de ce torrent bleu, sa vengeance désespérée lorsqu'elle avait attaqué Gamzee et son regard fou.

Il y lu ensuite l'incompréhension, quand elle avait fusionné avec Feferi, qu'elle avait découvert ces nouveaux humains. Sa joie de l'avoir revu, sur le nid de Dirk, une joie si immense, qu'elle en avait explosé.

Ensuite, elle avait dû attendre…Longtemps, trop longtemps, c'est qu'elle n'était pas de nature très patiente.

Elle lui pardonnait, en fait elle se demandait lequel des deux était vraiment sensé s'excuser.

Finalement, Equius tenta de lire la dernière expression qui passa sur le visage de la lionne, mais il ne la reconnu pas, du moins au début, elle était beaucoup plus intense que la dernière fois. Car il avait déjà vu ce regard. Quand elle avait l'habitude de regarder Karkat, il y a très longtemps de cela.

Ces deux immenses lunes blanches et laiteuses, exprimaient le rouge.

Les bras du troll s'enroulèrent délicatement autour de la taille de Nepeta, la ramenant contre lui.

Et avec la précaution d'un ours évitant de froisser une feuille, il rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, s'entrouvrent en un ronronnement de plaisir.

Nepeta pensa qu'elle devrait modifier les quadrants de son mur.

FIN

**merci d'avoir lu! **


End file.
